


Marriage

by Falloutboi27



Series: Twdg Rare Pairs Week [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, I cried writing this, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Takes place 3 months after 'Pets', rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: I might make another chapter for the wedding. What do you think?





	Marriage

Travis wandered out into the courtyard, shielding his eyes from the bright late morning light. He spotted Clem sitting at one of the picnic tables with Tenn and AJ who were colouring away. He quickly made his way over to the trio stopping just in front of the table.

“Hey, have you guys seen Ben? Travis asked. “I haven’t seen him all morning.”

Travis had already checked Ben’s usually spot, the greenhouse and music room, but there was no sign of the brunette. He was started to get worried. Tenn and AJ covered their mouths to hide their smiles. Clem was smiling too as she looked between the children and Travis.

‘ _They’re up to something._ ’ Travis thought, raising a brow.

“He went out scavenging with Louis and Aasim,” Clem answered. “They should be back soon.”

Ben going scavenging wasn’t an oddity, but it wasn’t something he did often. He primarily worked in the greenhouse with Tenn. What was odd was that Ben hadn’t told him he was going out. Ben always told him or left a note if he was going to be gone awhile. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

He looked up at the sound of the gates opening. Ben, Aasim and Louis strolled in chattering about something that Travis couldn’t make out. Ben spotted him and made his way over to the table, waving bye to Louis and Aasim. He wrapped his arms around Travis’s waist, pressing a kiss against his lips. Travis melting against him as relief washed over him.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you I was going out,” Ben said, pulling away. “We left pretty quickly.”

“I forgive you.” Travis sighed, resting his head against Ben’s chest. “Find anything interesting out there?”

Ben shrugged uncommittedly; “Just some stuff I could repurpose for the greenhouse.”

“You and your projects.” Travis teased fondly.

Tenn walking over to them as tugged lightly at Ben’s jacket sleeve. He was fighting back a smile when to two looked down at him. He was quiet for a second before speaking. “Ben the spouts are starting to get big and help me move them into bigger pots?”

Ben was now fighting a smile; “Sure thing. Oh, Travis, Louis was wondering if you help him tune the piano.”

Travis nodded, watching them suspiciously. Something seems to be going on, but he could put his finger on what. Ben gave him one last kiss with a whispered “Love you” before following Tenn to the greenhouse. Travis watched them leave for a moment before turning and making his way to the music room. Louis was already there, looking into the back of the piano. He looked up when Travis entered, waving him over to start. Travis sat down on the Bench, resting his hands over the keys. Louis was smiling at him, the same way everyone seems to be, making Travis raise a brow in question.

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Travis commented.

“How so? Could you play the G key?” Louis asked.

Travis hit the key before responding; “Everyone seemed to be in on something, and I missed the memo.”

“I haven’t heard anything.” Despite not being able to see his face, Travis could the smile in Louis’s voice. “Now the E key then the D.”

Travis silently played through the keys as he tried to figure out what was going on. It obviously had something to do with him. ‘ _It’s not my birthday and it’s not Ben and mine’s anniversary_.’ No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t figure out what was so special about today.

\--------

It was almost dinner time by the time Travis left the music room. Tuning the piano seemed to take longer than usual like Louis was purposely going slower. He returned to his and Ben’s dorm, sighing as he shut the door. Brooks greeted him with a meow from where he lounged on the windowsill. He walked over to give the kitten some scratches.

“You don’t happen to know what’s going on do you?” Travis asked. Brooks just purred as he nuzzled into Travis’s hand. He spotted a folded piece of paper under Brooks’s paw. He chuckled as he picked it up. “So you _are_ in on this.”

He opened the note and started reading it over: ‘ _Sorry I’ve kind of ignored you today. Come to the greenhouse and I’ll make it up to you. -Ben_ ’. Travis shook his head as he pocketed the note. He gave Brooks one last pat before turning as leaving the room.

The greenhouse had a warm glow to it that Travis could see from the courtyard. Curious, he made his way over, spotting Violet and Brody outside the door. The girls smiled when the saw him, with Brody quickly popping inside. Violet stayed leaning against the wall with her arms crossed

“So do I finally get to find out what been going on today?” He questioned, rest against the wall next to her.

“You’ll have to go in and find out.” She smirked secretively at him before pushing off the wall to go into the greenhouse.

Travis hesitated, suddenly feeling nervous. He could hear hushed voices inside and shushing. They didn’t want him to hear. Taking a deep breath he straightened up and followed Violet inside. He took one step in before stopping in his tracks. Candles were lit around the area, giving off a warm glow. Paper stars and hearts, that looked to be made by Tenn and AJ, were hung from the ceiling. Travis took everything in as his heart rate sped up.

Everyone has gathered around in a half circle with Ben standing in the centre. He had a nervous smile on his face as he met Travis’s gaze. Travis finally got his legs to work, moving forward as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

“Wha-” He stopped when Ben’s hand took his.

“I- um, This i-is something I’ve th-thought of for a while now-w.” Ben stammered. He took a shuddering breath before continuing. “You-you’ve been my best friend f-for years and have stuck by me through i-it all.”

“Of course, a-and you’ve done the same for me.” Travis was quick to reassure him. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too. You’re t-the love of my l-life and that’s why,” Ben knelt down on one knee.

Travis thought his heart stopped at that moment. ‘ _Is he-’_ His thoughts were cut off by Ben’s next words.

“Will you marry me?”

Travis felt tears prick his eyes as he nodded feverishly. He threw himself at Ben in a tight embrace with a cry of “Yesyesyesyes!” He knew he was crying and he didn’t care as he pressed his face into Ben’s neck. He could bearly hear their friends cheering as the world faded to just him and Ben. Ben’s arms wrapped around him and feel him shaking.

“I love you so much.” Ben’s voice cracked.

Travis pulled away just enough to press kisses to Ben’s lips and cheek; “I love you too. More than anything.”

Ben laughed wetly. He pulled away to reach into his flannel pocket, pulling out a ring. The band looked to be made from three paper clips woven together with a separate one wrapped around a small stone. The small grey and white striped stone was fastened to the centre of the band. It looked like it had been polished. Ben took Travis left hand, slipping the ring onto his finger.

“D-did you m-make this-s yours-self?” Travis asked, looking down at the ring.

“Y-yeah.” Ben answered. His hand moved to twin his fingers Travis’s. “I-it’s why I w-went scavenging with L-louis and Aasim. I-I need a st-stone for it.”

Travis looked over at the two boys standing to the left of them. Louis was wiping tears from his eyes while Aasim acted like he wasn’t crying. Travis made a mental note to thank them later. ‘All of them.’ He looked around taking in all the faces of their friends. Travis didn’t know what he did to have such friends and even more amazing love, but he’d gladly to it all over again if it meant he got to be here in the arms of the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another chapter for the wedding. What do you think?


End file.
